Dothan, Alabama
Dothan is a city in and the county seat of Houston County, Alabama. The population of the city is 65,496, making it the largest city in Southeastern Alabama and the seventh largest in the state. It is named after the biblical city, the place where Joseph's brothers threw him into a cistern and sold him into slavery in Egypt. The city serves as the main transportation and commercial hub for a significant part of southeastern Alabama, southwest Georgia, and nearby portions of the Florida Panhandle. Since approximately one-fourth of the U.S. peanut crop is produced nearby, much of it processed in the city, Dothan is known as "The Peanut Capital of the World". It also hosts the annual National Peanut Festival at the dedicated "Peanut Festival Fairgrounds". Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 61.01% White (39,959) 33.37% Black or African American (21,856) 5.62% Other (3,681) 18.5% (12,116) of Dothan residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Dothan has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 71 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 6.06 murders a year. Pokemon See the Houston County page for more info. Fun facts * On October 12, 1889, Dothan was the scene of a deadly altercation resulting from a dispute over a tax levied on all wagons operating within city limits. Local farmers opposed this levy and united in a body called the "Farmers Alliance". The arrest of some of the alliance's men led to a riot, and although the violence lasted only a few minutes, it left two men dead and others seriously wounded. Chief of Police Tobe Domingus was found guilty of murder, and sentenced to ten years in prison. Appeals to the Alabama Supreme Court resulted in a new trial, and Domingus was acquitted. * Buddy Buie was raised in Dothan. Chad Vargas of Ghostriders Gaming was born and raised here as well. * One of the biggest employers in the area is the Joseph M. Farley Nuclear Generating Plant south of Columbia, which opened in December 1977 when Unit 1 achieved commercial operation, and Unit 2 would follow up in July 1981. * There wasn't much activity in Dothan during the Civil Rights Movement that one would really consider note-worthy. * Dothan was selected as one of eleven Alabama sites for a course on the Robert Trent Jones Golf Trail, that course being Highland Oaks Golf Course. * In 2007-10, the city was recognized as part of the "Playful City USA" initiative by KaBOOM!, created to honor cities that ensure that their children have great places to play. * The "World's Smallest City Block" is located behind the Dothan City Civic Center between North Appletree Street, North College Street, and East Troy Street. * Dothan is served by Dothan Regional Airport, which is closer to Grimes and Napier Field than Dothan, but is still annexed within city limits. * Local TV stations in Dothan include WDIQ/WGIQ 2 (PBS), WTVY 4 (CBS), WTVY-DT3 4.3 (CW+), WDHN 18 (ABC), WRGX-LD 23 (NBC) and WDFX 34 (FOX). * Dothan has a diverse economy. Agriculture is the largest industry, though retail sales and restaurants have experienced a rapid growth in recent years. Although peanut production remains a mainstay of the agricultural sector, cotton is gaining in importance. Tomato production is locally significant as well, especially in the nearby town of Slocomb, which styles itself "the Tomato Capital of the World". * Dothan hosts the state's Pokepuff Baking Festival every year on every Thursday on the second week of March. * Dothan is home to Wallace Community College, the Alabama College of Osteopathic Medicine and the Southeast Alabama Battle Academy. * Dothan has almost no shortage of amenities to offer. It has plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, some hotels/motels, Wiregrass Commons Mall, Dothan Pavilion and a few other shopping centers, some local restaurants and businesses, electric showers, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, Nintendo World, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Walmart, Target, a few movie theaters, Home Depot, Sam's Club, Hobby Lobby, Lowe's Home Improvement, Publix, Winn-Dixie, Piggly Wiggly, Citi Trends, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Hunt's Seafood Restaurant & Oyster Bar, Fire Stone Wood Fired Grill, Food Depot, J's Landing, Plum's Lounge, J&K Fried & Grill, Hogan's Diner, Rolen's Bakery, Chow King Grill & Buffet, Taj Indian & Greek, a Gander Outdoors store, Conestoga Steak House, Full Moon Bar-B-Que, and a few other things. Category:Alabama Cities